Bella The Witch
by ArianaSullen
Summary: What happens if Bella was adopted into the swan family? An old witch gives Renee Swan baby Bella, will Bella ever know she was a witch? How will Edward cope with this? But most of all, who are the 'dark ones' Rubbish at summaries, just give it a try!
1. Save Her

Chapter 1 - Save her

Melanie Watson parked her car on mater lane. Her face had been completely drained of its usual peachy colour, and her brown hair covered in her own sweat from running. Hurrying to take the car keys out of the lock, her impatience got the worse of her. Her trembling hands hit against the car several times before she gave up trying to get her car key and rushed to the front door of 22 Mater Lane. Her subconscious made her look up and down the road behind her, as she got more and more frightened. She took another look at the neighbourhood and whispered a small word as she stared at the doorknob that was the key to get into the house. The door magically opened itself, Melanie took another look at the shadowed houses and closed the door behind her.

"Mother?" She shouted as she walked down the hall of the house. She stared at family photo's that were stuck on the wall and smiled to herself. There was a baby picture of Melanie, she was not the usual bold baby type, she was born with a head full of hair with bright blue eyes. Her mother held her in her arms, as baby Melanie lay asleep as a new born.

Melanie felt a pain running down her body, another contraction. She let out a small cry as the pain seemed almost too much for her. She stared at her large growing bump as she felt her contractions get closer. She cried out for her mother once more as her petite body slid down the wall and onto the floor. Footsteps echoed through the house as Melanie cried louder. A woman as small as 4 foot 10 gasped as she watched the pregnant mother trembling on the floor, her hands grasped tight on her bump.

"Melanie dear, calm down" Her mother said in a calming manor. She helped her daughter off the floor and moved her onto a table that was in the middle of the foyer. The woman's mother named Eleanor removed everything that was placed on the table before helping her daughter on the table.

"Their coming to get her" Melanie cried out loud. Eleanor pulled Melanie's dressing gown up to her knees so she could get a better look at how the birth was going.

"Just breathe please Melanie, she's going to be safe I promise you, I've put a spell on this entire house so it'll be almost impossible for them to find us" Eleanor smiled as she tried her best to soothe her daughter. "I can see the head" She smiled as Melanie reached to hold her mother's hand.

Melanie's screams bounced around each room of the house awaking the house's empty presence. The birth was not the easiest of births. Eleanor whispered soft words to try to keep her daughter calm through the birth. Melanie's body was getting weaker and worn out. Her breathing started to slow down and her eyes started to close.

"Melanie open those eyes" Her mother yelled, "Just one more big push I promise" She shouted excitedly as she grabbed her grandchild and cut the umbilical cord, her eyes shined bright as she stared at the small baby in her arms.

"It's a girl" The newly grandmother smiled, she wrapped the child in a towel and stared at Melanie. Her facial expression turned sour as she saw her daughter lying unconscious on the table. "Sweetie please open your eyes" she unattached one arm to stroke the newly mothers wet face. As the baby girl cried louder in the grandmother's arms, Eleanor checked her daughter's wrist and could still make out the slight beat of her pulse.

Melanie opened her eyes and stared over at the baby that cried in her mother's arms, "Pass her to me" she whispered as she held her daughter in her arms. "Bella" she smiled, "I want to call her Bella" Melanie took one more glance at the beautiful baby in her arms and unclipped her necklace that was around her neck. The necklace which was a Aphrodite's symbol changed colour from black to yellow once it touched Bella's neck.

"You look beautiful" Melanie smiled and smiled at her daughter before closing putting her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Melanie no" Eleanor screamed as she watched her daughter take her last breath. She knew it would be to late to bring her daughter back, she took the now asleep child in her arms and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly Eleanor heard car doors banging outside the house. She walked nearer to the door and saw groups of men running to her house. They all said spells in a unique language, one that Eleanor could understand very well, they spoke the language of the evil gods. They were trying to break the protection spell so they could get into the house and take Bella. However what the Watson family did not know was that Bella was to be the most powerful witch throughout the whole of existence. Eleanor stroked the child's face and the cries stopped as she rocked the baby.

"We've got to go now Bella, I promise you that your going to be safe, they won't get you my dear" Eleanor smiled once more and stared at men who's numbers were getting larger and gathering around the front of the house.

She walked back over to the dead mother who was lying on her table. She took the white blanket and placed it over Melanie's body to cover her.

"Goodbye Melanie" Eleanor cried as she held onto the baby tightly before both her and Bella disappeared into thin air. All that was left in the room was Melanie's body. Eleanor's protection spell had finally been destroyed and the groups of men blasted the door open sending it flying into the wall behind in. The man standing at the front noticed the blood stained cloth that covered an object, he lifted the blanket up and it revealed the passed away Melanie.

Eleanor appeared in a restaurant bathroom, luckily there was not a soul here so nobody would of noticed the strange witch appearing out of the blue. Eleanor carried the brown eyed baby in her arms and left the bathroom. The restaurant was very busy so it was quite hard for the old witch to see the person she was looking for. Finally, her eyes caught the pale blue eyed woman sitting at the table. She had brown wavy hair and a soft face. She was sitting with her husband, Charlie Swan and seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Excuse me" Eleanor repeated several times as she passed strangers, she finally arrived at the Swan table. "She's dead" She whispered as she looked at the woman sitting down.

"No" Renee gasped as she put her hand over her mouth while tears filled her eyes, "Is that her ba-"

"-Yes, she wanted to call her Bella" Eleanor smiled, trying to hide the pain of losing her daughter. "She needs to be safe Renee, their after her she can't be with our kind" Charlie moved up so that Eleanor could sit down.

"So you want me to take her?" Renee commented softly, "I don't have any kinds of baby things and I'll need to take time off work, gosh this is so sudden" Renee laughed as she grabbed her purse and put money on the table.

"Renee I'll pay, I suggest you go talk in private" Charlie replied as he noticed they were getting a lot of attention from the other guests. Renee nodded and left the restaurant with Eleanor following her.

"Bella needs you Renee, she needs to be in normal home, the dark ones won't suspect that she's with humans" Eleanor suggested.

"I'll take her" Renee smiled as Eleanor passed her the tiny child, "Your family have done so much for me, this isn't even enough to pay you back" She stroked Bella's already long brown baby hair and smiled to herself. "But I don't have anything to look after a baby Eleanor"

"Magic can make anything happen" Eleanor smiled as she clicked her fingers, "There I've just turned the gym into a nursery, I must go now, they could be tracking me down as we speak, goodbye my angels" Eleanor kissed both Renee's and Bella's forehead, before taking another look at Bella and disappearing.

Charlie Swan walked out of the restaurant as soon as she disappeared and looked at his wife. "So how long have we got this baby?" He asked, "And where's it going?"

"For the rest of our lives Charlie, she needs to be brought up by humans and to be kept away from magic, Eleanor already supplied us with a room" Renee smiled as she looked at the baby, "Isn't she just beautiful?"

"Are you crazy?" Charlie snapped, "Some old witch comes along and gets you to look after a baby, and now we've got to look after it for the rest of our lives? Maybe this is a trap, maybe the dark ones are going to find her and kill us"

"Charlie please calm down, this will all make sense to you one day, you just have to trust me in this" Renee replied, her voice weakening and soft.

Did you like it?


	2. Powers

Chapter 2 - Powers

The sun rose above the tree line, casting a warm glow into the windows of the first floor of the Swan household. It was a calm mid September morning and Renee was preparing both Charlie's and Bella's sandwiches for work and school. It was 4 years after the incident between her and Eleanor, she had never seen her at all since then. She called both her husband and adopted daughter to come down for breakfast before preparing the table and placing toast and eggs on the table.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they revealed to be a four year old Bella Swan still half asleep. She wore her long yellow pyjamas which Charlie brought for her last Christmas, her ever growing long brown hair matched Renee's however her smile was identical to her grandmothers.

"Morning Mommy" Bella yawned as she climbed onto the chair and stroked her eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful Bella" Renee smiled as she tapped her daughters nose, "I've got your sandwiches ready for school, and the bus will be here in half an hour so eat up sweetie" Renee sat with Bella and ate breakfast.

"I had a weird dream again" Bella sighed, her big brown eyes sparkling as she looked up to Renee, her face already messy with crumbs from the toast. Renee's face dropped, Bella had been dreaming of her real mothers death for a while now, she just kept telling her it was only a dream and changing the topic. But now this was getting serious.

"Sweetie don't worry about it okay? Now eat up and get ready for school" She kissed Bella's forehead and left the table to call her husband once again. "Doesn't your daddy get lazier every day?" She laughed as she finally heard Charlie's footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella let out a laugh and left the table and placed her plate on the side.

"All done?" Renee asked as she placed the plate in the sink. Charlie finally arrived at the table and Bella sat on his lap.

"Bella times ticking, leave lazy daddy to eat on his own" Renee commented and Bella nodded and ran up the stairs.

"She keeps having those dreams again Charlie" a worried Renee sighed as she sat with her husband.

"There's nothing we can do Renee, those dreams will disappear and she'll start dreaming of unicorns and what not again" Charlie replied as he ate his egg. Renee nodded and kissed her husband.

"Your right, it's probably just a phase" Renee laughed as she stood up and joined her daughter upstairs.

Bella was trying to put her long brown hair in a ponytail, she looked over at her mother and made a face that practically screamed out 'help me'. Renee took over hair duty and wrapped Bella's hair in a ponytail.

"It's just not going right, I want to get it all cut off, that'll be a lot easier" Bella complained as she folded her arms.

"You'll learn how to do it on your own one day Bells" Renee smiled, she heard the bus pull up outside, "Time for school, don't forget your lunch" She kissed her cheeks and Bella hurried down the stairs.

"Bye daddy" Bella kissed her fathers cheek and grabbed her lunch before catching the school bus outside. The bus journey wasn't very long, Bella passed her fathers work and Mike nudged her every time he saw someone walking a dog.

"Do that thing again" Mike nudged her and looked at her in awe.

"This is the last time Mike, your so annoying" Bella giggled as she looked up at him, "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate Brownie" Mike started to get more excited.

"Ready?" Bella laughed, she clicked her fingers and in her hands appeared a chocolate brownie. "Remember, your not allowed to tell anybody" Bella said, her squeaky voice sounding serious.

"I pinky promise" Mike smiled as Bella passed him the brownie. Bella smiled.

The bus stopped at Forks Kindergarten, it was a small building surrounded by large trees and a play area. Teachers occupied children into the building and took them to their forms. A tall woman with short red hair took Bella and the rest of the children into the maths room. She took the register and called out all of their names before starting the maths lesson. She wrot on the board and looked around at the class for an answer.

"Mr Newton, do you know the answer?" the red head asked as she smiled at him.

"Three" Mike replied with a smile full of pride on his face as the teacher clapped.

"Correct" She spoke as she wrote more questions on the board. As the class began to settle she let them do the work by themselves and sat at her desk. She took out another piece of paper and started to walk around the class and asked for the homework that had been assigned last week. After a couple of pupils she finally arrived at Bella Swan.

"Miss Swan homework please" She asked. Bella nodded and looked through her bag in search of her homework. She realised that she had left it on the kitchen desk and looked up at the teacher.

"I forgot it" Bella's tears filled her big brown eyes and her lips started to tremble.

"Looks like I have to take some time out of play time for you then Bella" the teacher sighed as she wrote her name on the naughty side. Bella had started to cry by the time her teacher wrote the last letter of her name. "Bella your not a baby, don't cry"

"I hate you" Bella cried louder as the class laughed at her. Bella hit her hands off the table and used her magic to make the teachers desk smash into the window. The red haired teacher dropped her notebook and gasped, just as the class did. Everyone's eyes had finally been taken off of Bella and they all stared at the broken class and desk that was now in the playground.

The Swan family sat in the principals room, Bella sitting with her arms folded as Renee couldn't take her eyes off of her. The principal had been explaining the incident that happened in the classroom earlier to them for the past half an hour.

"You believe that Bella made the desk magically hit the glass and caused it to break?" Renee laughed, although her panic was clearly visible.

"What other reason is there?" the principal looked at Renee sharply.

"Last time I checked magic doesn't exist" Renee replied as she hissed at the principal.

"The damage for this incident is $1,500 dollars Mrs Swan"

"I'm sorry but we are not paying for that damage, you cannot blame a four year old for that at all, I cannot believe somebody your age still believes in magic, and to end this discussion Bella is no longer part of this school, I do not want her to go to a school that's run by a principal that believes in magic" Renee shouted as she stood up and held Bella's hand and walked out of the room. Charlie turned red and smiled at the principal before following his wife out of the room.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie" Renee smiled as she helped her daughter in Charlie's police car. Renee sat in the passenger seat and Charlie drove back to the house.

"So where else is Bella going to go?" Charlie asked, his tone was quiet. "Forks only has two kindergartens, and the other one is for rich kids, we don't have the money for that one"

"Charlie, the fact she tried to blame that on Bella was ridiculous" Renee replied.

"But it probably was her fault, after all she's not exactly like the other kids, she's _different_" Charlie spoke.

"Don't say that Charlie" Renee spat out.

Bella sat at the back of the car, tears streaming down her face as she watched her parents argue with each other. She knew she was different compared to the other kids, she didn't mean to get angry and cause the desk to smash into the glass windows. Renee noticed Bella crying and smiled at her.

"Sweetie, don't cry, it wasn't your fault, the teachers are just being silly" Renee smiled as they pulled up on the drive. Charlie got out of the car and opened the door to the house. Renee and the four year old followed him in the house and closed the door. Renee turned the television on for Bella to watch and walked into the kitchen to speak to Charlie.

"Honey, you have to understand why she can't be at that school anymore, she'll get bullied for being different, and that principal is just awful saying those things about a little girl" She sat down on the table to face her husband.

"I know I know" Charlie sighed, "What if people find out about her being a witch because of this incident?"

"They won't, nobody will come to that conclusion okay?" Renee started to panic more as she wiped the sweat off her face, "You better tell that principal to come up with a better reason than Bella okay?" she started to walk out of the room.

"You can't leave it down to me Renee!" Charlie called after her, "Bella got herself into this mess so she better get herself out"

"She is only a child Charlie" Renee yelled back. Suddenly a scream came from the living room. Renee's eyes widened as they both rushed to the room.

Bella had tears running down her face and was facing a man who's entire body was the colour of blood. His black eyes were staring at Bella while a grin was painted on his face. As the couple ran into the room, he flicked his hands and both Renee and Charlie flew into the wall.

"Mommy" Bella screamed, she blinked twice and the flame man cried out in pain as flames covered his body and turned him into ash. Bella looked away from the man and ran to Renee who was on the floor. "Mommy are you okay?" She cried as she stroked Renee's face.

"Did you do that?" Renee gasped as she stared at the pile of ash that was now in her living room. Bella nodded, her eyes finally drying.

"Your bleeding" Bella whispered as she placed her hand on her mothers wound, the wound suddenly disappeared and she smiled. "All better now mommy" Bella smiled.

"Baby we got to go" Renee stood up and held Bella in her arms, "Your not safe anymore, they must sense you using your powers, baby no more magic" Renee started to cry. "Charlie we have to move"

"Bella has just killed someone right in front of your eyes Renee, get away from her" Charlie pulled Bella off of Renee and pulled his wife nearer to him. "She needs to leave now Renee, we are not safe because of her"

Renee pulled a disgusted face before she held Bella in her arms once again, "If she's leaving then so am I" Renee hissed as she ran up the stairs with her daughter. Charlie shouted up the stairs for her a couple of times then went silent when he saw his wife with her suitcase.

"Goodbye Charlie" Renee spat out as both her and Bella pulled away their suitcases into the car.

"Don't leave me here Renee" Charlie yelled as he hit his hand against the car.

"Move Charlie or I will run you over" Renee yelled back, Charlie moved away from the car as Renee drove off.

"We're going away from this place Bells, we'll go live in Phoenix with your aunt and uncle okay?" Renee faked a smile at her daughter before looking back at the road.

Authors Note:

Don't worry guys Bella does come back to Forks and does meet Edward! Don't get put off by these chapters, their just a bit of background information. Enjoy!


End file.
